A Life to Live
by CeliaEquus
Summary: When Hermione saves Severus' life after the snake bite, he helps in the final battle. But now he feels that he has nothing to live for. Can Hermione help him find something? HG/SS pairing. I own nothing but the plot.
1. How It Began

"How it Began"

1995 was a hallmark year for Severus Snape. Life-changing, really. Sure, Lord Voldemort came back to life and all that. That was kind of important. But what really mattered was that Arthur Weasley was attacked by the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. And it was that event that would change Severus Snape's life—and save it.

When he heard about the antidote that was used, he decided to improve upon it himself, just in case it might be needed. It seemed it might work, but he wasn't willing to test it on anyone, as Nagini would, naturally, have to bite them first. He just hoped it would help in the event of an emergency.

Along with the potion he had developed a salve, which, if applied _around_ the wounds, would draw out all the venom. The potion was designed to help the body overcome the shock, and reverse the effects of any venom left in there. It would also counter the effects of the salve getting into the blood stream.

In 1997, when Potter and Co decided to go and destroy all the horcruxes—he found out about it from Dumbledore—he prepared enough of the potion to cover all three of them from severe bites, including instructions for use, and slipped them into a pouch which would only become visible when needed. He slipped it into Hermione's bag. He wasn't a spy for nothing.

Yes. The attack on Arthur Weasley was a very good thing for Severus Snape.

* * *

"No, I can't just leave him back there," Hermione said. Before either of the boys could say anything, she turned around and pelted back to the Shrieking Shack.

"But we need you!" Ron called out.

"Something just tells me to return!" Hermione yelled back. "Go ahead without me!"

"Listen, mate, I've got to check out these memories," Harry said. "Get to the castle now, and start fighting."

"Right, Harry," Ron said, and they both sprinted across the countryside to get back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Pro… Professor?" Hermione whispered, kneeling by his body, and gently wiping hair back from his face. "Please be alive." She pressed her fingers to the undamaged side of his neck, feeling for his pulse. She was relieved to feel it, faint though it was, and began to cast Diagnostic Charms.

Snake bite and crushed bones. The bones were easy enough to fix. She knew the spells, and had seen Madame Pomfrey using them before. It was the bite that would cause real problems.

She thought that Severus Snape had spoken his last words. That wasn't to be.

"Bag," he whispered. He vocal chords were severely damaged, and Hermione was distressed to hear the loss of his formerly beautiful voice. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she quickly fiddled about, opening her bag. She felt about for her first aid kit, but another bag met her hands. She frowned, and pulled it out. It was a leather pouch, and there was something in it. She looked at Severus, who nodded gingerly.

Fingers trembling, she undid the latch, and opened it to find a slip of parchment, three vials of some kind of potion, and a little container of salve. She hurriedly read the note, written in Severus' spiky writing, and immediately gave him the potion in one of the vials, holding the back of his head gently to help him swallow. As he sank back down onto the wooden floor, Hermione helping him place his head without jarring his injured neck, colour seemed to return to his face. Not that there was ever much colour in the first place, but he certainly looked better now. Hermione steadily unscrewed the lid of the salve, and carefully dabbed it around the wounds, making sure that none of it actually touched the wounds.

Immediately she withdrew her hand, steam seemed to pour from the bite marks, as a whitish liquid seeped out. Five minutes later, and it slowed to a halt. By then, Hermione was casting the spells to fix his bones. By the end of a quarter of an hour, Severus was standing, stretching his muscles, while Hermione watched, uncertain of what she had done.

"I thank you for your timely actions, Miss Granger," he said, his voice still damaged.

"Just don't make me regret it, Professor Snape," she said. "Are you really a spy for the Order, or have you been working for… _him_… all this time?"

"I've always been a spy, in one way or another," he said, leaning against a wall, stretching his neck from side to side, wincing slightly.

"Are you on _our_ side?" Hermione said.

"Yes," Severus said, after looking her up and down.

"So," Hermione said, and she breathed slowly, in and out. "Are you up to fighting for us now?"

"Lead on, Miss Granger," he said.

* * *

There was fighting—a lot of it. Hermione and Severus reached the castle in good time, but were both equally horrified when they saw bodies. Colin Creevey was lying there, as was Nymphadora Lupin.

"Oh God," Hermione moaned.

"Now's not the time to panic, Miss Granger," Severus sneered.

"Let's go upstairs, away from so many people," Hermione said. "I want to see you in action where it's less crowded. Make sure you're all right."

"Your wish is my command," he said sarcastically. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Protego!" she bellowed, aiming a curse behind Severus, deflecting a hex.

"Thank you," Severus said, and they ran up the stairs. "Rookwood," he breathed, seeing the Death Eater raising his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, waving his own wand. He knew Rookwood's penchant for causing explosions, which could be fatal. He saw Fred Weasley nearby, gaping at him, as he cast an Incarcerous Charm. "Close your mouth, Mr. Weasley," he said, and Fred complied.

"What are…" he began, but Hermione interrupted.

"He's on our side!" she said. "Come on. Let's finish up here and get downstairs."

"Right-o," Fred said, cheering up.

Once everyone from upstairs was back _down_stairs, they resumed fighting. It took a few moments, and a number of thrown and deflected curses, for the people in the Entrance Hall to realise Severus' true loyalties.

Dolohov, another Death Eater, was duelling with Remus Lupin. He started to shout the Killing Curse, but Fred Disarmed him in time.

"Thanks, Fred," Remus panted, tying up the Death Eater.

"No problem, Moony," Fred said. "Gotta keep you alive for Teddy, haven't we?"

Remus flinched, but nodded.

* * *

By the time Severus and Hermione both worked their way into the Great Hall, back-to-back to protect each other, Harry and Lord Voldemort were circling each other, as Harry spouted out what he had learned from Severus' memories. The former Death Eater growled in frustration, but it hurt his throat. Soon, everyone was too busy listening to the conversation to duel. When it seemed that everything was under control, Harry and Voldemort both shouted out spells at each, and Voldemort was blasted off his feet.

Relieved that the war was over, and overcome by the pain suddenly rushing in on him, Severus keeled over, and Hermione barely caught him in time.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing _now_!" she hollered, startling those in the vicinity. But after the revelations from Harry, they all willingly surged forward, and Severus was soon in the infirmary, being looked after by a very concerned Madame Pomfrey, and surrounded by very petulant people.

**

* * *

**

Wow. Okay. Didn't mean to go on that long for a first chapter. Just sort of got carried away. Yes, this is another story where, by saving one person's life, that sets off a change of events that saves more than one life. In this case, through Hermione's rescue of Severus, Fred and Remus are both saved as well.

**I haven't read any stories where the antivenin is inspired by the attack on Arthur Weasley; I apologise to anyone out there who **_**has**_** done this. Clearly, I haven't got around to reading your story/ies yet.**

**Has anyone here read my other story, **_**That One Little Word**_**, yet?**


	2. A Surly Patient

"A Surly Patient"

Madame Pomfrey had had it up to _here_ with Severus Snape. He complained constantly, kept trying to escape from the hospital ward; Hermione was the only one who seemed to be able to do anything with him, by reminding him that he needed to be under observation for the sake of his potion and salve.

In fact, she was the only one not driven crazy by his antics, though she could understand Poppy's feelings. After all, he had attempted to escape five times so far, and he had only been brought to the hospital wing three hours ago. No wonder Poppy was annoyed.

"Lie down, you silly man," she said, pushing him back onto the bed after he had, yet again, tried to make a break for it.

"That's number six," Hermione said, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a smile.

Severus growled at her. "If it wasn't for purely academic purposes I'd be out of here in a heartbeat, and you damn well know it."

"Don't swear," Hermione said mildly, tying him back to the bed. She didn't know why she bothered. He just used wandless magic to untie himself again, so she was basically wasting her magic energies.

Not wasting, she mentally reprimanded herself. He has saved so many lives, and has been so brave. He's a hero. I'll do anything to keep him alive now.

"Anything, Miss Granger?" Severus asked, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Legillimancy, Professor?" she said. "That's unfair, and unworthy of you."

"I'm a Death Eater; nothing's unworthy of me," he said, sulking.

"Oh, quiet," she said. "Lie back down and behave yourself." He sneered at her, but grudgingly obeyed. "Good boy." She grinned, and Severus' sneer just intensified.

"Just you wait, Henry Higgins," he muttered, and Hermione laughed at the musical theatre reference.

"Why, sir, I had no idea you were a fan of Rodgers and Hammerstein," she said, wondering if he'd take the bait. He did.

"And I had no idea that you knew so little about _My Fair Lady_," he said. "It was written by Lerner and Loewe… Oh." He saw the smirk on her face. "That was unfair of _you_, Miss Granger."

"I was just teasing you, Professor," she said. "Ever heard of teasing?"

"There's a fine line between teasing and bullying, Miss Granger," he said, his face more closed than ever. "You'd do well to know the difference, and remember it."

Hermione, ashamed, nodded her head. She pulled out a book from her bag, and sat back in the chair beside his bed. From where he was, Severus couldn't see the book. Not that he was interested in what the Granger girl was reading, of course. Not interested at all. It was just the bookworm in him that was interested.

"You can read it after me," Hermione murmured, and he leaned back onto his pillows. He hadn't realised that he had been craning his body around to see the cover.

"Humph," he said, settling back, ignoring the smile that tugged at the corners of Hermione's lips, and trying to stop himself from smiling as well.

* * *

It wasn't until another escape attempt three quarters of an hour later that Hermione felt fed up enough to actually sit on his lap, trapping him there.

"You make a very effective weight, Miss Granger," he said, and she shot him a glare.

"And just what do you mean by that, _sir_?" she asked waspishly.

"What do you think I mean?" he replied.

"Oh, you picked the wrong time of the month to be asking that," she whispered, leaning over him to speak directly into his ear. She sat up again, and smiled falsely at him, as he tried not to swallow. He wasn't sure if this response was due to fear of retribution, or because of Hermione's close proximity. Not to mention that gentle breath on his ear, which left him tingling in all sorts of places. He deeply regretted the flimsiness of the hospital gowns, and pushed Hermione off him so that he could transfigure his gown into something a bit less… revealing.

"Picky, picky," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, did you want to read my reports on what has happened since you took the potion?"

"Yes," he said, finally content with his bedclothes. "To make sure that you haven't accidentally poisoned me somehow."

"How could I, when you made the potion?" she asked, wide-eyed with innocence.

"Or that you got the salve into my bloodstream," he said.

"Fine, fine, fine," she said, rummaging on his bedside table and retrieving the document. "Here you are, Mistress Cheerful."

Severus growled, and it hurt his voice again.

"Oh, I'm also trying to find something that might help fix your vocal chords, as well," Hermione said, tapping the cover of the book she had been reading. It was one of Madame Pomfrey's books.

"That won't help you," he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and help up the other books she had borrowed from the Healer, and he pointed to one of the books. "Try that one."

"We may have to 'resort' to Muggle methods eventually," she said, placing the others back in her bag to return later.

"Nonsense," Severus said. "I think what you're looking for is in there."

"If you say so," Hermione said, shrugging, and she settled down to read the textbook while he read her report. Can't let his beautiful voice be permanently damaged because of some bloody snake, she thought idly.

"Don't swear, Miss Granger," he said. Hermione's head jerked around in shock, and partly annoyance.

"Concentrate on your reading, sir," she ordered, and he nodded condescendingly, turning back to the notes.

Once Hermione was once again absorbed in the book, she forgot to check her thoughts, leaving her mind open. She glanced at Severus a couple of times.

"You really will have to learn Occlumency, you know," he said. Hermione blushed, wondering what he'd… heard.

"Sir?" she said, gulping.

"I never realised that you thought my voice was, I quote, 'sexy as all hell'," he said, and Hermione wanted to sink into the floor. "Five points from Gryffindor for swearing again," he continued, and Hermione's head dropped in shame, "and ten points _to_ Gryffindor… for the compliment."

"I swear you must be mellowing, sir," she said cheekily, trying to distract him from her embarrassment and the blush that was surely spreading all the way to her toes. "Giving points to Gryffindor?"

"Do you really want to lose more points for your house?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and trying once again not to smile. "Now we'll have no more of this… and you'll have to come to me for Occlumency lessons, I suggest."

"Oh, thank you, Professor Snape!" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up.

"Never thought you'd hear thanks from a Gryffindor, did you, Professor?" a voice asked, and Severus and Hermione looked up to see Neville Longbottom smiling at him.

"On the contrary," Severus said. "Potter thanked me most profusely before."

"I'll bet he did," Neville said.

"Thank you for killing Nagini," Hermione said, holding her hand out. Neville took it, and gave it a squeeze.

"_You_ killed her, Longbottom?" Severus asked. "Well, well, well. We'll make a Gryffindor out of you yet."

"I've always been a Gryffindor, sir," Neville said seriously. "You just didn't see it."

"No," Severus said honestly. "I really didn't. I… apologise for that. And thank for you destroying that… horcrux."

The two Gryffindors gaped at the Slytherin. Severus _Snape_ had apologised to Neville Longbottom… and thanked him, too?

"Oh don't look so surprised," he grumbled.

"Oh, Professor," Hermione said, flinging her arms around his neck, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Severus' expression almost changed, and Neville noticed this. He managed to suppress a grin as Hermione and Severus stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. He cleared his throat as he heard a crowd of people reaching the door of the infirmary, and Hermione sprang away from the bed. She settled herself back on the chair, picked up the book which she had dropped at some point, and busied herself with reading while Severus talked to Neville, his voice a bit higher than normal.

"Severus! You're all right," Arthur Weasley said, bustling in after his wife, and leading all their children in. Harry was with them, holding Ginny's hand.

"Yes, I am," he said. "Or at least as well as can be expected. I believe that's the expression that the Healers use."

"Muggle doctors use it, too," Hermione said.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron said, standing next to her and giving her a peck on the top of her head. Severus clenched his hands, almost crushing the report Hermione had given him.

"Ron," Hermione said, not daring to look him in the face. "How's Remus?"

"Crying over Tonks' body," Molly said, her own tears shining on her cheeks.

"Thank you for saving Fred," Arthur said, gripping one of Severus' hands as the professor placed the sheets of parchment on the covers of the hospital bed.

"I'd like to thank you, too," Severus said. "If it wasn't for the attack on you—what, three years ago?—I wouldn't have had the presence of mind to prepare an antidote for the Golden Trio." He sneered at the name, and continued. "It was that which saved me."

"Severus," a voice said, and Minerva McGonagall appeared from behind the Weasley clan. "Please accept my apologies for _ever_ doubting you."

Severus, still bitter at everyone's lack of faith in him, glared at her. "It's not be to whom you should be apologising, but Albus Dumbledore. He was the one who never gave up, told you all to trust me. Your mistake was to lose faith in _him_, not just me."

"I know," she said, tears making their way down to her chin. "I'm so terribly sorry, all the same."

"Perhaps you could all make it up to me by leaving me to _get some rest_," he said. "In fact, you could all allow me to return to my rooms and recuperate there."

"In which case, I'm going with you," Hermione said. At Severus' frown, she said, "There's no way I'm leaving you unattended and unobserved."

"I'll help Hermione," Harry said. "I owe you my life many times over, Professor Snape," he said.

Severus grumbled inarticulately.

**

* * *

**

Again with the long chapter. I just can't help myself. The characters are taking over the plot now. I mean, I write notes on what's supposed to happen, and yet they decide to be aggravating, I just take the notes to be 'suggestions'. Grr! I swear, we'll get more action later on.


	3. Soup and a Dream

"Soup and a Dream"

A bed had been placed a few feet from Severus' bed. Hermione was the main guard, and slept there when she wasn't observing her patient; and while she slept, someone else, usually Harry, would watch Severus instead. It was all getting rather tiresome to the former spy. He didn't appreciate being molly-coddled, especially by his students; well, _former_ students.

"Leave me be, girl!" Severus shouted as Hermione tried to force more soup down his throat.

"Oh, quiet, you horrid man," she retorted. "This'll do your throat good until Professor Slughorn can finish brewing the potion to fix your vocal chords."

"So I can get back my 'sexy as all hell' voice?" he asked, smirking at her. Hermione glared back at him.

"I must thank you for refraining from telling anyone what I said—well, thought," she said sarcastically.

"Don't think I won't tell anyone if I don't get my way," Severus said.

"Don't be so bloody childish."

"Language, Miss Granger."

"You should talk."

"I believe that's what I'm doing."

While Hermione continued to glare, Severus continued to smirk, settling back into his pillows, his hands behind his head.

"I think I'm done with the soup for the time being," he said.

"Fine," Hermione said, following it with a sigh. "You don't have to eat any more of the soup. I was told to give it to you, but of course," she continued, standing up, the gleam in her eyes making Severus feel severely apprehensive, "I wasn't told that it all had to be taken internally."

"Hermione," he said, sitting up further, his hand slowly reaching for his wand. But she was too quick for him. She upended the entire contents of the soup bowl all over him, and sashayed out, leaving him behind to clean up. She knew he'd use magic, but she was sick of his complaining. It had been five days. She was going absolutely flipping mad.

* * *

"I shall ignore your temper tantrum," Severus said magnanimously, standing in front of the fireplace, blocking some of Hermione's life. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Who's the one who has been complaining for almost a week?" she asked.

"That's no excuse to tip a meal over me," he said.

"Build a bridge, Severus," she said. "Build a bridge."

"To what end?" he asked, confused.

"It's an expression," Hermione explained. "Build a bridge and _get over it_."

"Ah," he said, nodding. "An insult… of sorts."

"Yes," she said shortly.

"And why did you use my first name?" he asked.

"It could have something to do with living in such close proximity to you for these past five days, and having to put up with your constant moodiness and brooding," she snapped, fed up with him. He was interrupting her reading time, blocking her light, and now he was getting her frustrated.

"Living in _very_ close proximity," Severus said, leaning down to her. She started back in the chair. "So very close."

"Yes," Hermione squeaked, shrinking back further, staring into his eyes.

"Sleeping so very nearby," he whispered.

"Yes," she said, also whispering, unable to move another inch.

"And yet… do you feel that it's… close enough?" he murmured right into her ear. She shivered, and swallowed very quickly.

"I… don't think that any closer… would be a very… good idea," she said, unable to think clearly feeling his breath on her cheek.

"And why's that, _Hermione_?" he asked, scooping her up into his arms. She let the book she was holding drop back onto the seat of the chair.

"I'm… not quite… _sure_," she said as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. "Uh, we really shouldn't… um…"

He kicked open the door of his bedroom, and they were soon on his bed. He held down her arms with his hands, the rest of her with his body as he leaned down and began to kiss her bare neck.

"_Severus_," she moaned, and he smirked at her reaction to his kisses.

"I love you, Hermione," he said.

It was then that Hermione jerked up from her sleep, and fell off her bed.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Harry asked, startling her. She remembered where she was, what she was doing. Unfortunately, she would also remember that dream. Or was it a nightmare? No, definitely a dream. Just one that could never be told. Harry was here, and she could get back to sleep. All she needed was some Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"I'll be back," she said. "Had a… had a strange dream."

"Okay, then," Harry said. He shrugged at Severus, who was staring intently at Hermione's retreating back, and ignoring Harry even more intently. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing that he had used Legillimancy on Hermione again, particularly when she was asleep. But what had her dream meant?

* * *

The next day, Hermione was trying yet again to get Severus to eat his soup. The potion for his throat was nearly ready, and she was using it as a bribe to get him to eat _something_, at the very least. She steadfastly kept the dream out of her mind when she was around him, and avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"Something on your mind, Granger?" he asked, and she dropped the spoon into the bowl with a clatter.

"What? Going to use Legillimancy on me again, _sir_?" she asked, looking him in the eye for the first time in more than three hours. She mentally gasped, remembering staring at them in her dream. However, she couldn't risk thinking about it, and shoved it once again out of her mind.

"That is unworthy of you, Granger," he said, sniffing. "I cannot expend any more energy than is necessary. How else can I fully recover otherwise?"

"About time you realised that," Hermione said, standing up quickly, the memories of the bed coming back to haunt her.

"Going to 'soup' me again, are you?" Severus asked.

"I wouldn't waste good soup," she said, turning on her heel and storming to the door.

"Glad to know my place in the world," he said, sneering. Hermione whirled around, a storm in her eyes. That really was the last straw. Again.

"Look, _what_ is your problem, Severus Snape?" she hissed violently. "Everyone has apologised to you, you're getting the Order of Merlin, _First Class_. Hell, you've been getting fan mail, a lot of them containing proposals… of some nature or other." He snorted. She just glared at him even harder. "People are respecting you once again, the media actually loves you. _You_!"

"Do you think I ever really wanted this?" he said, his voice quiet but dangerous. "I'd rather _not_ have pity, I'd rather _not_ have people's attentions forced on me! And to think that I have to put up with an _insufferable_ chit who talks incessantly, mothers me far too much for my liking, takes up valuable space in my room, and just _does not_ understand my situation at all! You only pretend to out of pity, and out of some ridiculous Gryffindor nobility."

Hermione looked as though she'd been slapped. She was shocked at the outburst, and also hurt that he thought so little of her, when she'd only been trying to help. What does he mean? she thought. Hang it all, I _saved_ his _life_. Surely he'd prefer to be alive…

"Oh, I see," she said finally, having dropped her gaze, and missing the strange look on his face. "You… you didn't want to be saved, did you? You'd rather a valuable human life be wasted in unnecessary death. You never wanted anyone to know all the memories of… Lily. You don't like all the attention. You'd… rather be dead than have to live, and have to see… me. You… you hate me."

Tears were falling, leaving moist trails down her cheeks. Severus' heart clenched at the sight, and he shook his head, about to speak; but she didn't notice, and continued. "I'll send someone else to look… to look after you, since I'm so… repulsive. To. You." She was shuddering with sobs now, and she ran out of the room before he could call her back.

"Hermione," he murmured, feeling terrible.

**

* * *

**

Okay, this didn't go the way I had planned. It all just sort of… came out, I guess, and I had no control. Usually I follow my plans. Don't worry; it shall all sort itself out in the end. Though I guess I shouldn't leave it up to the story, should I? Sigh.

**Gribouille1—I don't know what made me include Hermione's period in the story, but I'm glad you found it funny. I never thought I was any good at writing comedy, so yes. I'm glad you got a laugh out of it. Hurrah!**


	4. Things Change Slightly

"Things Change… _Slightly_"

Eventually, after much persuasion from Harry and Ron, Hermione calmed down enough to start speaking to Severus again. Of course, she spent as much time as she could with Remus, who was mourning the loss of his wife and trying to cope with their baby as best he could. It was already agreed that he'd live with the Weasleys, who had more than enough room at the Burrow, and that Mrs. Weasley would help him raise Teddy.

"I'll help you when I can, too," Hermione said. She had been planning to stay on at Hogwarts; that is, until she had her—was it an argument?—with Severus. No. It wasn't really an argument. Not by the end.

"Thank you, Hermione," Remus said. "But you have to stay at Hogwarts. You've always prized your education, and you have to make up for missing out a whole year's worth with the hunt for the horcruxes."

"If you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure," he said, smiling slightly. It was the most he had smiled since before the final battle, and Hermione was glad to see it. Maybe he was getting better, if he was able to smile even a little.

"Well, let me know if…"

"Hermione, I'll be _fine_," he insisted. "Well, as fine as I can be after losing…" And that's when he clammed up again, the only sign of emotion being a tighter hold on his squirming son.

"We'll send you some Wolfsbane potion every month," Hermione said. "I'll bring it to you myself, in fact."

"Thank you," he said, relieved. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, I'm not good enough to brew anything like that myself," Hermione began, but someone cut her off.

"Of course you're damn well good enough," Severus said, emerging from the shadows, looking paler than usual but still better. Hermione avoided his eyes, but still felt his steady gaze on her face. "I'll help you the first few times, but anyone who can brew a Polyjuice potion in their second year can manage Wolfsbane."

Hermione grimaced. He just had to bring that up, didn't he? Remus, who had heard about the incident from Harry—which gave Sirius a good laugh—knew what he was talking about, and chuckled.

Traitor, Hermione thought. Severus was once again listening to her thoughts, and realised that she meant Remus, for laughing at Severus' remark. She really couldn't tell when he was inside her mind. He would have to talk to her about that. If she would start talking to him again.

"Come and visit during the holidays," Remus said, holding Hermione's hands while Teddy clung to his father's body, staring over his shoulder at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, waiting to take them to the Burrow.

"I will," Hermione said. "It's not as if…" But she broke off, thinking about her parents.

"It'll be all right, Hermione," Harry said. He was standing with the Weasleys.

"Yes," she said, smiling at them. "Well," she continued, turning back to Remus, "I'll see you… when I see you, really."

They all hugged each other goodbye, Severus still watching from the shadows, 'listening' in on Hermione's thoughts. She had Obliviated her parents? What hell she must be going through, he thought to himself. Her parents must love her, even though they don't know who she is anymore. It would be difficult for someone who had a loving family. Unlike him.

Severus sighed as they all left the Entrance Hall. Fortunately for his reputation, no one actually heard him, and he swept back to the dungeons. He narrowly missed getting his robes caught on a suit of armour. If it had fallen, that would have completely destroyed the effect.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress of Hogwarts. Severus had gladly handed over the reins, and returned to teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, despite the fact that some parents still held doubts about him. His trial was coming up soon, but as Harry Potter had given testimony, and as Severus had fought against the Death Eaters in battle, he hadn't been imprisoned in Azkaban. Also, he was already incapacitated.

"Ah, Severus!" Horace Slughorn exclaimed as Severus entered. He had gone to the dungeons purely out of habit. It must have been because of the Golden Trio being there, and taking him back to the 'olden' days.

"Yes, Horace?" he asked, repressing a sigh.

"I've finally finished brewing that potion for your throat," he said eagerly, ushering the former Potions teacher into the classroom. "Sit yourself down, and I'll put some in a vial for you. All right?"

As he bustled off to get a vial, Severus took the opportunity to look at the potion. It was brewed correctly. Not that he doubted Slughorn at all. Well, perhaps he did. He hated to take potions made by anyone other than himself. Or Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger.

He sighed as Slughorn returned, who quickly filled the vial and handed it over to Severus.

"Come now, my boy," he said, as Severus sculled the liquid. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," he added, leaning forward in what was supposed to be a comforting way.

Yes, I can tell you anything, Severus thought. Problem is, would it stay secret?

"I'm just… It will be an adjustment to return to work. That's all," he said, drawing himself up, proud of his height. It made him far more intimidating. Minerva was quite tall, and Dumbledore had been tall. So, for that matter, had the Dark Lord. He felt a shudder through his spine, but didn't show his discomfort.

"Well, remember that I'm always here for you, lad," Slughorn said, patting Severus on the shoulder as he took back the vial.

"Thank you, Horace," Severus said, sliding off the stool. He coughed twice, and tried on his old voice. "You've been most helpful," he rumbled, and was immensely pleased to find that all was better once again. That was going to come in handy with errant students; the idea of terrifying children once again was a pleasing prospect.

* * *

"Hermione," he said, stepping out from the shadows again. Hermione shrieked, and whipped out her wand.

"Oh," she said, re-pocketing it. "You've got your old voice back, I see… hear."

"Yes," he said. "Good as new, do you think?"

Hermione nodded, and started to make her way back down the corridor as quickly as possible.

"You were going in the _other_ direction," he said, and she whipped around, eyes flashing.

"Thank you, _Professor_," she said. She strode forward past him, the way she had been going before he had spoken to her.

"I didn't realise it was that distracting," Severus said, amusement in his voice. Hermione broke her stride for barely a moment, and then went on again. "Of course, if my voice is as good as _you_ think it is…"

"Look, what do you want?" she asked in a hiss. "What's the point of all… this?"

"I'm trying to apologise for my behaviour," he said petulantly.

"Oh," she said, simmering down again. "Well, I accept your apology."

"I haven't even given it yet," he said, smiling in the dark. She wasn't looking, so missed this anomaly.

"Then get it over with," she said, tapping her foot.

"I'll build the bridge again?" he asked, hoping that his remark would get a smile out of her. It did.

"That's to _get over_ something, not get something _over with_."

"Ah; I see."

"Look, I have to get to the library, so you really will have to make it quick," Hermione said, glancing at her watch.

"Right," he said, standing up straighter. "Well… I'm sorry, Hermione." She raised an eyebrow at the use of her first name. "I'm sorry that I was so harsh when you were only trying to help. And I really am grateful that you saved my life. After all, I did actually ask for your help, when I asked you to retrieve the bag from your own."

"I was meaning to ask you why you put it in there, and when, and how, and why I didn't see it until…"

"Until you needed it," Severus said. "A standard charm. I've got it in a book somewhere. You may borrow it sometime." At that, Hermione's eyes shone. "As to why, I should have thought that was obvious. When I brought the sword of Gryffindor, I took the opportunity while you were all distracted to slip it into your bag, using a Disillusionment charm just in case. We don't all have Invisibility Cloaks, after all. Which, as I understand it, are used primarily for rule-breaking."

"Yes," Hermione said glumly.

"You… may go now, Miss Granger," Severus said, waving his hand in the direction of the library, while he set off in the opposite direction. Before he got very far, he heard footsteps, and felt a hand on his arm.

"Professor," Hermione said as he turned his head down to look at her. "Thank you for your apology. I know how hard it is for you to admit when you're wrong, let alone apologise for… well… _anything_."

"I never said that I was wrong," Severus said. "What do I really have to live for now that this is all over?"

"What did you live for before?" Hermione asked, tilting her head on its side.

"Spying, and saving Lily's son," Severus said. "I lived to avenge her death, in essence."

"Well, you've got your teaching still," she said.

"Teaching Defence is certainly more rewarding than teaching Potions," he said.

"It's something you've always wanted to do," she said, and he nodded.

"But a job isn't the kind of thing that someone necessarily _lives_ for," he pointed out.

"Did you have anyone to live for before?" she pressed.

"Yes," he said. "Lily." To him, it was simple.

"Lily has been dead for seventeen years," she replied. "How is living for a dead person actually _living_?"

"You'll never understand," Severus said, now fed up with the conversation, and just eager to get away. "Until you understand, don't you _dare_ say things like that."

He turned around and left her standing there, mouth open, watching his robes flow out behind him as he terrified students along the way with a single glare. She couldn't see the glare, but she had seen it herself so many times that she could imagine it.

"Well, since I'd hardly wish something like that on myself, I'll just have to give him something to live for. Or someone." Inspiration struck then, and she went to the headmistress to ask permission to go to Diagon Alley.

**

* * *

**

But what's she going to buy there? Perhaps it shall be revealed in the next chapter…


	5. A Premature Visit

"A Premature Visit"

"Well, of course, dear," Minerva said. "After all that you've done, you've every right to go to Diagon Alley. May I inquire what it is you need to do there?"

"Just a bit of shopping, really only the one thing," Hermione said. "There's no point in getting anything until I have my booklist for this year. Will be getting our letters soon?"

"Oh, I should think so," Minerva said with a smile. "But I'll have to send a teacher with you, since there are still Death Eaters on the loose."

"Would you like to come?" Hermione asked. For what she wanted to do, she couldn't have Severus accompanying her. Minerva was touched that she should ask, and immediately nodded her head.

"I'd love to come with you, Miss Granger," she said. "I've been meaning to get new quills and parchment. Usually I'd go to Hogsmeade, but I can just as easily get them in Diagon Alley."

"When shall we leave?" Hermione asked.

"Now, if you like," Minerva said. "I'll just tell a couple of the teachers, so they can spread the word that we'll be gone for an hour or so. Or less."

Hermione nodded, and she stood up. "I need my travelling cloak, so shall I meet you in the Entrance Hall?"

"Oh, no," Minerva said. "Come back here, and we'll floo there."

"All right."

* * *

It was a pleasant visit to Diagon Alley. The crowds weren't very big, which was fortunate for Hermione. She kept up the hood of her cloak, intent on going unseen in case anything happened; Death Eaters; the press; excitable fans of the Golden Trio. Oh, how she hated that name. It was as if they weren't even individual human beings.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed. They had done Minerva's shopping, as it was on the way to Hermione's destination.

"The owl emporium?" Minerva said. "Are you finally going to buy an owl, dear?"

"Actually, I'm buying an owl for someone else, but perhaps I'll get one before the school year starts when I get my textbooks," Hermione said, tilting her head slightly. "Anyway, let's go in."

"You'll certainly be able to afford it, with the reward that the Ministry gave to everyone who survived the final battle."

"Not the recommended way to make money, is it?"

"No."

* * *

They returned to Hogwarts less than half an hour later. Hermione had found the perfect owl for Severus; well, _she_ thought that the owl was perfect for him. It was a female owl, brown feathers for the most part, and the dark spots on her were black, instead of the usual darker brown. She had extremely intelligent eyes, and a lovely, dark brown beak, which made her look like an aristocrat. Hermione hoped that he'd like her.

"We should do that again sometime," Minerva said as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace after her.

"Thank you for taking me, Professor," she replied.

"Not a worry, dear, not a worry," Minerva said genially, and Hermione left her with a huge smile on both their faces.

* * *

"Professor Snape?" she asked timidly, looking around the Potions classroom. He wasn't there. She had forgotten, yet again, that Professor Slughorn had taken over the dungeon rooms when Severus was made headmaster, and that he was now in rooms near the DADA classroom. So she trudged back upstairs.

"He'd better be here," she muttered, and knocked on the door to his office.

"Enter," she heard him say, and, grinning, she opened the door and practically bounced into the room, the cage behind her back.

"Hello, sir," she said cheerily. He glanced up at her, and then back down at his desk, where he was working on lesson plans.

"Miss Granger," he said. "To what do I owe this… dubious pleasure?" He looked at her clothes, which had some feathers in them from when she had been in the owl emporium.

"I bought you something in Diagon Alley," she said.

"Ah, so you're back from your trip," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Clearly… sir," she said, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a smirk of her own. Severus frowned.

"What have you got behind your back?" he asked in a bored voice, but secretly interested, assuming that it was his 'present'.

"Just a little something which, as I said, I bought for you," she said. "As a token of our appreciation for all your hard work, and as a 'get well soon' gift—despite the fact that you've already been thanked and are well again—I present you with this." She plonked the bird cage on the table, and Severus arched an eyebrow at the owl sitting in it.

"As you said," he began, standing up to tower over Hermione. "I have been thanked, and I'm well again. I've been rewarded by the Ministry for my 'services', and so long as I don't… What are you doing?" Hermione had opened the cage, and the owl had flew out and landed on his left shoulder. "Get off."

"See? She already likes you," Hermione said, pleased that the bird had taken so to the professor.

"I'm a perch for her," he said through gritted teeth. "I have said to you before that I do not want your pity…"

"But…"

"And yet you still insist upon doing things to try and make up for your lack of faith and trust in me!" he said, getting close to shouting. "I do not _need_ your help, nor do I want your help. Now get yourself and this damn bird out of here, and leave me in peace!"

He let the bird hop onto his fingers, and placed it gently in the cage. He shut the cage door gently, too, but then glared at Hermione so violently that she jumped back. She grabbed the cage by the handle and, feeling hurt, left straight away.

Severus sat back on the chair, trying not to feel miserable. Why had he yelled at her like that? Why couldn't he just accept the bloody owl like any nice, kind, _normal_ human being would have done?

"Because I'm not a nice, kind, normal human being," he muttered, getting back to his lesson plans, and trying to ignore the pang in his heart.

* * *

"Well, I guess you'll have to be my owl now, though I've no idea what to call you, and I picked you especially for him, and I… Oh, to hell with him! If he doesn't want to accept gifts graciously, he doesn't deserve them." The owl screeched in her cage, and Hermione opened it.

"Go on; have a fly around outside," she murmured, leading the owl over to the window. She hopped off Hermione's finger, and glided outside. With a few flaps of her wings, she was off and flying towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione stopped watching, and went to sit by the fire.

* * *

"What now?" Severus muttered. There was a tapping at the window, and he stood up to let in the owl. He recognise it as Hermione's—well, the one she had tried to force onto him—and grudgingly opened the window to admit it.

"Brought me a message, did you?" he asked, glancing at the bird's legs. But there was no message attached. He frowned, and almost jumped when the owl, seated on his shoulder once again, began to peck at his ear. It objected to his hair being in the way, and he scooped it back obediently so that she could reach his ear a bit better. It took a few moments to register what he'd done.

The owl hooted once, then twice, then once again. Severus cocked his head, looking at her out of the eye.

"Do you actually _want_ to be my owl?" he asked softly, looking her over. He had to admit, Hermione had made a good choice for him. This owl was the kind of owl he often used to send messages, only she was much better-looking than the average owl, he decided.

"Well, I'm happy with the arrangement if you are," he said, stroking her chest with a long finger. The owl cooed. He couldn't tell if the coo was one of affection, or one that said 'I knew you'd come round in the end'. She reminded him, in fact, of Hermione, right down to the feathers being the same colour as her hair.

"What's her middle name again? Jean? Well," he told the owl. "How do you like the name Jean?" The owl cooed, bobbing her head in approval. "Jean it is, then. Would you like to take your first run, so to speak? I've written up my lesson plans," he continued, sitting down at his desk. "I was going to take them to Headmistress McGonagall, but since you're here, perhaps you'd like to do it? Although, I'm afraid that I haven't got any owl treats."

Jean bobbed her head again, and cooed three times.

"Have you been fed?"

She bobbed her head yet again.

"Okay, then," he said, and he nervously attached the lesson plans to Jean's leg. He carried her to the window, and she took off from there, heading for the headmistress' office. Pleased, he settled back at his desk, wondering what to do now. He supposed that he should get some owl treats.

While he sat musing over it, Jean delivered the lesson plans, and returned promptly, flying into the office and eventually settling back on Severus' shoulder.

"Back so soon, Jean?" he asked, stroking her chest. Jean cooed, and there was a creak at the door. Hermione hadn't shut it properly when she left earlier, and now someone was opening it. To Severus' surprised, and horror, it was Hermione herself, come to apologise for being so presumptious.

"Maybe I should…" she began, looking at the two of them. She smiled, the expression softening her face so much that, to Severus' mind, she looked ten times more attractive than any other girl at Hogwarts. He banished that thought from his head.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked haughtily, annoyed that she had caught him out.

"Maybe I should get the cage," she said. "Oh, and I forgot to give you the owl treats before," she added, pulling the bag out of her pocket, and placing it on the desk. The happiness she felt made her eyes sparkle, which made her even more beautiful, Severus decided. Again, he mentally berated himself for thinking of a student—in fact, anyone—like that. Particularly the Gryffindor princess.

"This is only a trial run," he said loudly as she left the room.

"Yes, Professor," her faint voice came as she walked away.

**

* * *

**

Things are definitely getting better between them, aren't they? And hey, only positive reviews so far. Woo hoo! Cheers, everyone.


	6. An Interlude, of Sorts

"An Interlude, of Sorts"

While all these interactions between Severus and Hermione carried on, other things were happening in the outside world, as was only natural. Harry and Ron were going on an Death Eater hunt with Aurors from the Ministry in London, and from various other countries, who were only too happy to help.

There were various trials. The most important one was that of Severus Snape, who received an Order of Merlin, First Class, and a full pardon for his services. This was, in part, thanks to his memories, but most of it was due to testimony, from Harry, Hermione, Fred, and various people who saw him fight for the Light during the final battle. The portrait of Dumbledore also gave testimony, but there was some debate over whether or not an inanimate object's testimony could actually be taken seriously.

But, in the end, justice prevailed.

Hermione decided to do her last year at Hogwarts. She was looking forward to spending extra time with Ginny and Luna. She would miss Harry and Ron, of course, but was relieved. She wasn't yet sure why.

Severus was still being all 'broody and moody', as Luna put it, despite the fact that it was only supposed to be females who were 'broody'.

I'll pull him out of it, she thought. The owl was just the start.

Ever since he had called his new pet 'Jean', presumably after her middle name, she had felt something stir within her whenever she saw him, or even just heard his voice.

* * *

"Just leave him be, Hermione," Harry advised her. "He'll come round in his own time, in his own way. Don't force a friendship on him. He won't like it."

"I don't know what else to do," she said, looking down at her mug of coffee.

"Why bother, anyway?" Ron grumbled. In his opinion, thinking too much about the bat of the dungeons was unhealthy for anyone. "Honestly, you're starting to sound like Harry, trying to help everyone."

"A bleeding heart, in other words," Hermione said, smiling slightly as she looked up at her two best friends. "Ah well. I'll lay low for awhile. But if he falls into depression from lack of human compassion, I'm blaming the both of you."

"All right," Harry said, raising his mug of coffee. They all toasted each other.

* * *

Hermione made herself a promise: if Severus decided to accept the challenge she would set him, she would leave him alone until he made the first move.

"Professor?" she said, entering the dungeons after he told her come in. "I've thought of something to keep you occupied until school resumes."

He arched an eyebrow. "You think I don't have means of occupying my time?"

"I just thought…"

"Miss Granger, contrary to your opinion, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, and I don't need your constant… mothering." He almost balked at the word, considering his growing feelings for her. "While I thank you for Jean," at this, Hermione smiled, "I would prefer to try and recover emotionally by myself."

However, there was a twitch at the corners of his lips, which made Hermione wonder whether he was pulling her leg.

"Well, I just wondered whether one of the many projects you must have lined up happened to be finding a cure for lycanthropy," she said, holding her head high.

"A cure for werewolves, eh?" he said. "Gee, now why didn't I think of that?" He smirked at Hermione's angry expression. What was with the sarcasm?

"Just a thought," she said, turning on her heel and stalking out.

So does that mean that I have to keep to my promise? she thought. But it was clear. She should stay away from him. Plus, soon she would begin school again, and decided that her studies were more important than trying to repair a man who just refused to admit that he was broken.

Give it time, Hermione, she decided. Just give it time.

* * *

It was happening. Another dream. This time, she was nursing Severus… well, _trying_ to nurse him. He was refusing to take some sort of potion. She didn't know what the potion was, only that he was supposed to take it, and that nothing else mattered.

"Come on, you frustrating man!" she said angrily, and again he knocked her back. In the dream world, he would knock the vial back, and the potion would spill out. But when she brought it back to his lips, it would once again be full.

"Go away, woman," he said in a growl.

"No," she hissed, and she clambered on top of him, legs either side of his body, sitting on his hips. "So help me, Severus Snape, you _will_ take your medicine."

"Like hell," he said, but he didn't try to resist her as she leant down over him. Her face was so close to his that their noses were almost touching. They could have easily kissed, but Hermione had another goal in mind.

"Take… your… potion," she said in a voice that was barely audible. He snaked his hands up onto her hips, pushing up the short skirt she was wearing. Since when did she wear clothes like that?

"What if I say no?" he whispered back, his voice hoarse again, hands moving in circles against her thighs.

"Then you won't get a reward," she said, trying to ignore the sensations he was creating inside of her.

"Will you punish me instead?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She pressed her body down onto his.

"Yes," she breathed, moving against him. He groaned, and at the moment his mouth was open, she tipped the potion down his throat.

He almost choked, but soon felt better when he saw that she hadn't moved away from him. With a smirk, he knocked the vial from her hand, and this time was satisfied to see it fly to the other side of the room, where it smashed against the wall.

"Severus," she murmured huskily, as his hands moved up inside her top.

"Hermione," he said, lifting it over her head.

* * *

"Gaah!" they both exclaimed, waking up.

**

* * *

**

How the hell did I manage to write such a suggestive scene? Heck, it's more than just suggestive. Anyway, so sorry that I didn't post this last night, only I was having issues with internet explorer. Sometimes the internet gets too busy, and I can't access anything. It wasn't until I was trying to go to sleep that I realised that it might have worked if I had tried to open it without add-ons. Oh well. As you can tell, not much is actually happening in this chapter, and I apologise if it isn't any good.

**Very Small Prophet—I haven't had complaints from anyone else. No one's forcing you to read the story. Anyway, people change, and many a thing may happen along the way. Even I'm not entirely sure about everything that will happen; I seem to keep changing the direction of the plot slightly, albeit inadvertently, as I go along. And if they both seem OOC, remember that one of the things that can change people, making them go slightly crazy, is war. And they've both been through that. If you like, you can just come back in a few chapter's time, and see if you want to continue reading. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet.**


	7. Some Time Later

"Some Time Later"

The start of term couldn't come fast enough for either of them. Even without the students, it seemed that the school still wasn't big enough, as they constantly ran into each other, whether in the hallways, in the library, and even on the grounds. Severus was surly and short with her, and Hermione avoided looking him in the eye as much as possible. And every second night, they'd share a dream, where they went further every night.

All the other nights they'd have nightmares, fortunately not sharing them. They were dreams of the war, and their involvements. The worst were memories of torture; Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix Lestange, Severus torturing innocent people. He didn't have nightmares about being tortured by Lord Voldemort, though he would have preferred them. At least the screams he would hear and wake up to would have been his own, and not somebody else's.

Their romantic dreams were almost a welcome relief. _Almost_.

* * *

Hermione was glad to return to classes. There were fewer new Slytherins than usual, and fewer Slytherins than usual overall, what with some of the students having been imprisoned on Azkaban, or other varied fates. In fact, Hogwarts numbers were down, partly due to the deaths during the final battle, and partly because no one outside of the school was sure whether or not Severus Snape was still headmaster.

"I'm sure you've all been wondering about staffing," Minerva said, standing up at the head of the Great Hall.

"No kidding," Ginny muttered to Hermione.

"Well, Severus Snape shall be resuming his role as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher…"

A loud buzz of chatter erupted amongst the students as Severus sat there, smirking at the reaction. Minerva sent sparks up into the air with a bang, retrieving the attention that had gone astray at the announcement.

"Professor Snape has shown himself to be one of the best teachers in this subject in the history of Hogwarts," she said, "and certainly the best in our lifetimes."

Hermione could have sworn that she saw Severus mouth 'Oh, shucks', but she could have been wrong.

"He will also be deputy headmaster," Minerva continued. "The governors have appointed me as headmistress," a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table interrupted her momentarily, "and until a suitable replacement for job as Transfiguration teacher comes along, I will be teaching that subject."

"You'd have to be brilliant to meet her standard, though," Hermione whispered to Ginny as Minerva sat back down, and the feast continued.

"Well, you're brilliant at Transfiguration, Hermione," Neville said, leaning across the table to her. "Why don't you put yourself forward for the job?" He grinned at Hermione's startled expression.

"Don't be silly, Neville!" she exclaimed, and then she lowered her voice as several people looked around at them. "I haven't done my N.E. yet!" she finished in a hiss.

"What about as an apprentice?" he said, relentless. "She'll at least need help with marking and stuff, and you're not doing too many N.E.W.T subjects, are you?"

"I don't _know_ yet," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Think about it anyway, Hermione," Ginny said, teaming up with Neville. "You'd be a great teacher. What about all the times you've helped Harry and Ron?"

"All right, all right," Hermione muttered, defeated. "I'll _think_ about it."

"Good girl," Ginny said, leaning over and plucking a bread roll out of the bread basket.

**

* * *

**

Okay, there's a reason why this chapter is short. What is that reason? Well, for one thing, I've got writer's block with this story. Absolutely deplorable, I know. Thing is, this story has changed, veering off in many different directions, since I first started writing the plot notes—which, by the way, I haven't finished—that I honestly can't see how I'll get back to where it should be.

**Second, I'm getting the feeling that this is too close to many other stories set post-war. Sure, I may have some original ideas (that is to say, I haven't read them in any other stories yet), but I still feel as though it's way too similar to some of the other ones. I may yet give up on the story, or at least end it earlier than I would otherwise have done. So I'm sorry. I'll try to post again soon, but this time next week we're in London, and I won't be posting as often.**


	8. What Parents?

"What Parents?"

One day, Severus and Hermione bumped into each other in the hall—literally. They both grabbed onto the wall to stop themselves from falling over, before greeting each other formally.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said primly, straightening her book bag.

"Granger," he replied with equal politeness.

"So sorry for bumping into you, sir," she said. "I was just… thinking."

"About your studies?" Severus asked, his tone only _just_ mocking.

"About my parents, actually," she admitted.

"Your parents?"

"Yes; they're in Australia, you see," she said, unsure why she was telling him. "I wiped their memories so that they wouldn't be in danger, and gave them new identities. I don't know where they are, which is probably for the best. They'd never forgive me for adjusting their minds with magic."

"If they truly care about you, they will," he said, unsure why he was giving her advice about family, of all things. "You're their daughter, aren't you?"

"Well, yes…"

"So what's the problem?"

"They're… they're so scientific, being dentists, so they've never really taken to the idea of me being a witch, no matter how supportive they may be," she explained. "It really would be the last straw for them, and I don't mind. Ever since I started going to Hogwarts, we've grown further apart, since I'd only see them on the holidays. And this last year away from them… No. They're better off without me."

"Won't you at least give them the chance to see things your way? To decide for themselves?" Severus asked, confused. And he thought _his_ family life had been complicated.

"Really, Professor, I shouldn't be telling you all this, anyway," Hermione said. "I've no way of finding them, and with Death Eaters still on the loose, well… I daren't endanger them any more."

"I see," he said, not really seeing, and they both continued on their separate ways. Before they could lose sight of each other, he turned and called out, "Miss Granger!" She turned, and looked at him, waiting. "Out of interest, what memory charms did you use? It must have been advanced magic."

Hermione described what she did, a bit flattered that her Potions professor seemed to be interested in what she had done, and was determined to impress him. He nodded, spurring her on, and once she had finished, he thanked her, and went on his way.

* * *

"Mr. Wilkins?"

"Why, yes! May I help you, sir?"

"My name is Severus Snape," the stranger in black said. "May I come in? I have some rather… startling news for you."

"Of course," Mr. 'Wilkins' said, waving Severus into the house that he and his wife were renting during their stay in Australia.

"I only discovered your whereabouts in the last few months," he began, as Mrs. 'Wilkins' came out of the kitchen.

"This is Mr. Snape, darling," Mr. 'Wilkins' said, and Mrs. 'Wilkins' shook his hand.

"Actually, it's _Professor_ Snape," Severus said, letting go. "Now, I'm afraid that I have quite a story to tell you, and a lot to explain. I must ask you to trust me."

"Now, we may be friendly, but we're not so stupid as to trust a stranger without reason," Mr. 'Wilkins' said, frowning. "Why should we trust you?"

"I'm a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Severus told them as they sat down in the living room. "It's a school where we train witches and wizards, not only teaching them how to use magic, but how to control it."

"But there's no such thing…" Mrs. 'Wilkins' started.

"I'm afraid that it's all true," Severus said, holding up his hand to silence her. "And your daughter is a witch."

"We don't have a daughter," Mr. 'Wilkins' said, confused.

"Actually, we've been fighting a war for a number of years now, a war against a dark wizard who had a number of followers. He would start at nothing to achieve his goals, his domination over non-magical people, such as yourselves. The one main person to stand in his way, at least according to him, was a boy named Harry Potter. One of his best friends is a girl—a young woman—named Hermione Granger. Your daughter."

"But we don't…"

"She feared for your life, and knew that you'd fear for hers," Severus said, speaking over Mr. 'Wilkins'. "She was an essential part of the war. Without her help, we never would have won against the Dark Lord." The 'Wilkins'' were looking more and more confounded as Severus continued to speak. "The Dark Lord's followers would have kidnapped you, tortured you, and killed you, all to try and influence Miss Granger, just to get information. Also because she is a Muggleborn, and they were among the frequent victims."

"I don't understand," Mrs. 'Wilkins' said finally, shaking her head. "I just… I just don't understand what you're saying."

"You say that there's no such thing as magic?" Severus asked, standing up. He pulled out his wand and transfigured a magazine into a self-pouring teapot. While the 'Wilkins'' were distracted by the magic, he used non-verbal magic to remove the memory charms. The Grangers returned.

"We need to talk about Hermione," Severus said, breaking the silence.

"She… she wiped our memories?" Mr. Granger asked, rage making his voice tremble.

"To save your lives, to save her life, to save so many other people's lives," Severus said, crossing his arms and looking down at Hermione's father.

"She messed with us using _magic_," Mrs. Granger said in disbelief. "How could she?"

"We were fighting a war," Severus said. "I told you."

"But she could have just put us into hiding!" Mr. Granger said, jumping to his feet.

"Mr. Granger, you don't seem to realise…"

"Oh, I see only too well!" Mr. Granger said. Mrs. Granger stood next to him, and Severus quickly returned the self-pouring teapot to its original state. "I should have _known_ the day would come when it would all go to her head, and that she'd turn against us with something that just _shouldn't exist_!"

"Mr. Granger! Clearly you don't know who you're talking to."

"She ruined our lives with her meddling," Mrs. Granger said, furious at her daughter.

"No doubt you'll wish to eventually return to London," Severus said, trying desperately to redirect the conversation.

"Don't you _dare_ change the subject," Mr. Granger said, ignoring the wand that was pointed at him.

"She. Saved. My. Life," Severus said softly, his voice dangerous.

"That is of no concern to us," Mrs. Granger said. "Good day, Mr. Snape."

As he stood outside the house, Severus looked back. It didn't hurt that they didn't care whether he was dead or alive; he was a stranger, and no one had ever cared except Dumbledore, and even then that was for his own ends, not because Severus was a human being. He understood their feelings somewhat. Not through empathy, but through simple logic; fear of the unknown is common enough, and it wasn't an unusual reaction for Muggles, unreasonable as they were.

They would come around in time. Yes. In time.

**

* * *

**

Is Severus out of character? Ah well. I don't own him or anyone in the Potterverse; only this story. I've been influenced a lot by other fiction, so I apologise if anyone thinks that it's too close to other stories. Anyway, I've got another story that I'm considering writing, a time-travel fic; one where Hermione goes back to the Marauders era. Who should Hermione be with in the fic? Or should I just not bother writing it at all, because the time-travel fics have been done to death and back?


	9. Things Progress a Lot Further

"Things Progress A _Lot_ Further"

Things were going well with the Grangers. Severus had arranged for them to return to London, and helped them move back into their old home. The weeks passed as he talked them through everything that had happened, glossing over his not-so-illustrious role in the war, and glorifying Hermione's part. They were soon ready to see her once again.

"Please bring her to us," Mrs. Granger begged, holding onto his arm. She and her husband had grown to like Severus, which confused him greatly. But he wasn't going to dispute it, even if he felt that it was misplaced trust on their part.

"We just want to see our daughter again," Mr. Granger said, and Severus nodded.

"I'll send her as soon as she is able to come," he promise; and, after bidding them goodbye, he left to return to Hogwarts.

He was walking along the corridors, minding his own business, and wondering how to tell Hermione what had been happening, when he bumped into the subject of his thoughts, nearly knocking her over.

"Miss Granger," he said stiffly, holding her elbows to stop her from falling.

"Thank you, Professor," she said. "Sorry I ran into you."

"Thinking about your parents again?" he asked, remembering the last time he had encountered her in this way.

"Well, I'm always thinking about them, among other things," she admitted.

"I see," he said, nodding slowly. "How were you going to go about locating them?"

"I don't know," she said, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Sighing, Severus dragged her into the nearest classroom. "I really haven't thought about this, have I? They're just going to hate me for using magic on them. After all, they're dentists; scientists. They don't like magic all that much. I… oh, Professor!"

She threw herself into his arms, crying, and he held her tightly, stroking her back to calm her down. He cast Silencing charms on the room, and warded the door. Once she had stopped crying, he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Better?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I cried all over you, sir," she whispered, unable to move.

"It's all right, Granger," he said, equally quiet, equally still. "It's all right." He threw caution to wind, and decided to tell her. "I know where they are, and they want to see you, too."

Hermione blinked, having forgotten what they were talking about. When it dawned on her, her face lit up, and she kissed him happily. It was only on the cheek, but Severus' arms tightened around her waist involuntarily. She looked into his eyes once again, and stopped breathing for several seconds. Before she could let her breath out, his lips were on hers.

"Professor," she said, pulling away. But just one look at the expression on his face made her realise that she didn't stand a chance; and she didn't want to try. She just wanted to surrender to him, give everything to him, give herself to him.

So she did.

* * *

It was some hours before they emerged from the room, having missed lunch. It was nearly dinnertime, and they were glad that it was a Saturday, and that there were no classes. That was why no one had been searching for them.

It was a good thing they hadn't been found.

"Uh," Hermione said, trying to decide what to say next. Severus arched an eyebrow at her. He had lived out several of his recent fantasies of her, and so had she. It had been a revelation that they had been sharing their dreams.

"Miss Granger, I think that this should be kept… under wraps, so to speak. For the time being," he added at her dismayed look, and she grinned.

"Very much under wraps," she said, slipping her arms around his waist. He smirked as she pressed up against him.

"My, my, Granger," he said. "Who would have thought the Gryffindor Princess would lose it to the head of Slytherin house?" She pulled back slightly, and frowned at him. "In so many ways, as well." The frown deepened, which made him smirk more.

"Why do you have to be like that?" she asked quietly, and his amusement faded away. "I mean, after what we've just done." Her hands dropped to her sides. "I really thought that… well, what with sharing our dreams and all… and you found my parents for me, which I really appreciate. Why else would you do it if you didn't… didn't… didn't _care_?"

Severus had no answer for that, and frowned to himself. He really was a first-class idiot.

"I'm sorry, Gr-Hermione," he said. "I'm not used to this… this feeling. Hell, I'm not used to _any_ nice feelings. I'm certainly not used to doing this kind of… afterwards, you know."

"Yes," she said, feeling bad about her overreaction. Not that it was really an overreaction, but she wasn't used to the 'afterwards thing' as well. And she should have known that he wouldn't be used to it, either.

"I… I _do_ care, Hermione. Really I do."

"I care about you, too. I've been trying to show that, Professor."

"Severus."

"Severus."

"Thank you for Jean."

Hermione laughed at that, and had to lean against the wall. They had made love several times that morning—and afternoon—and he was thanking her for the owl she had given him? When Severus realised why she was laughing, he began to laugh as well.

* * *

Three first-years saw them both laughing, holding onto the wall to stop themselves from falling over, and occasionally holding onto each other. They ran off at the strange sight, and told Professor McGonagall. By the time she got there, the amusement had worn off, and instead they were just sitting on the floor, backs to the wall, looking at each other, and holding hands.

Minerva cleared her throat, not wanting someone else to come across them, someone less understanding. They jumped up with a start, and Hermione instinctively smoothed down her clothes, hoping that Minerva didn't guess what had happened.

"The students were worried that someone had cast some sort of Cheering Charms on the both of you, as you were behaving so oddly," she told them, raising her eyebrows at Hermione's quick movement, and Severus' brief look of guilt. She decided that she didn't want to know, and left them after that one line. They looked at each other.

"That was too close," Hermione said, and she began to shake. "Oh, Merlin; what have I done?"

"What _have_ you done?" Severus asked, tilting his head, as he held her shoulders. "Think, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"Hermione. Think, and tell me what you did."

She looked him straight in the eyes, and thought.

"I gave myself to the man I love," she whispered, and he smiled.

"You gave yourself to the man who loves you back," he murmured.

* * *

It was a touching reunion of the Grangers, as you may expect. Hermione had never cried so much in her life, and kept thanking Severus for having arranged it all. Mrs. Granger told her daughter that they both approved of Severus, which pleased Hermione.

As they walked down the path, Severus put the wards on the house back up, and just as he prepared to apparate them away, Hermione kissed him.

"I love you, Severus Snape," she whispered against his lips. The next moment, they were outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"I love you, too, Hermione Granger," he whispered back; but when they turned around to open the gates and start up the path to the school, they saw something which froze them in place.

The Dark Mark.

**

* * *

**

*Gasps*

**What have I done? What will happen now? I hope they haven't moved too fast.**

**Oh, and it's already plotted; just not written yet. So if you have any requests, send them in quickly, and if you make your cases well enough, then you may get your wishes. In the case of conflicting requests, it isn't necessarily first come, first served; it's about 'art' as well.**

**Sorry that it's taken so long to get back to this story. Well, I've really been thinking about it, and how to go about this chapter. I was going to have a sad ending for it, but have decided to make it happy, and instead write the sad story as a one-shot sometime.**

**Well, the voting results (so far) are in: one vote for teenage-Lucius, one vote for teenage-Remus, and one vote for teenage-Severus. Well, as I've got three ideas for travelling back in time so far, and as two of them are HGSS, I need more votes, peoples.**


	10. The Finally Final Battle of Hogwarts

"The _Finally_ Final Battle of Hogwarts"

"No," Severus said in a choked voice, and he and Hermione pelted up the pathway to the school. The Dark Mark threatened the sky with bloodshed, the snake moving in and around the skull as the cloud pulsated with unseen lightning.

The Order of the Phoenix—what was left of it—was battling away against the rogue Death Eaters. The older Hogwarts students were also fighting alongside the Order, and Hermione and Severus immediately joined in.

Fortunately, there were no casualties on the side of the Light yet. Severus struck down a Death Eater who was about to kill Harry, as Hermione hexed another Death Eater who had just used some terrible curse against Remus, leaving him bloodied and broken. Ron was lying nearby, also badly injured. It looked as though he'd been thrown over the edge of the staircase.

"Severus!" Hermione yelled. "Behind you!"

He turned in time to block a curse aimed at him. All of the Death Eaters were masked and moving quickly, making it impossible to tell who they were. Right now, they all either had to be dead or tied up. Everybody knew that; and they made sure that that's what happened.

* * *

Because they were, for the most part, 'minor' Death Eaters—those not from the inner circle, and therefore not as competent—the battle was over quickly. Many from the side of the Light were injured, but no one dead. Aurors picked up the rogue Death Eaters, having arrived in time to help end the battle successfully.

Remus was badly wounded—fortunately not mortally, as no one wanted Teddy to be an orphan—and Ron had indeed been thrown over the edge of the staircase with a Stunning spell. Professor Flitwick, Neville, and Hagrid were also in the hospital wing, recovering.

But the worst was Severus.

Someone had struck him down with his own Sectumsempra curse; and as he still had lasting injuries from the snake bite, he was in a dangerous condition. Madame Pomfrey held little hopes for his recovery.

"Hermione?" someone said as she tried to take in the news from the medi-witch. She turned, and saw that it was Ron who had spoken. He was pale, and a number of potions rested on the table next to him. Hermione winced in sympathy.

"How are you?" she asked, walking over to stand by his bed. He held out his hand, and she took it.

"I'll get there," he said. "I was just wondering… I know we haven't seen each other much lately, being busy and all that… but I was hoping…"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Will you marry me, Hermione?" he asked. He was so hopeful that Hermione's heart clenched. But she couldn't marry him. Not after Severus. Even if he died, she'd rather be alone than be without him. No. She couldn't marry Ron, no matter how much it might have been expected by everyone. So she shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ron. Really I am." He flinched, and she squeezed his hand lightly. "No matter what my feelings were in the past, they've changed. You were too late, unfortunately. Well, unfortunately for you. I've found true love while you were away, and… that can't just go away."

"Has _he_ asked you to marry him?" Ron asked, his expression hard.

"No, he hasn't asked me," Hermione said. "And it doesn't matter whether he does or not. I won't stop loving him."

"Who is it, Hermione? Tell me."

"Oh dear," Madame Pomfrey said quietly, and Hermione's head swivelled around. The medi-witch was casting diagnostic spells over Severus, who was deathly pale, and Hermione let go of Ron's hand as she ran to her lover's bedside.

"Severus," she whispered hoarsely, gripping his hand tightly. "Severus, can you hear me?"

"Barely," he muttered, his eyes trying to focus on her as he slowly came to. His pulse was dropping gradually, and Hermione's eyes clouded with tears.

"Don't leave me," she said, still holding his hand with one of her own, the other one caressing his cheek. "Please, Severus. You can't leave me. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hermione," he said, his voice starting to fade.

"Severus, I'm… I'm late," she said. He turned his head into her hand, trying to stay awake as she spoke. "I was due… my period… it was due a couple of weeks ago. We never… we never used any…"

"Protection," he moaned, trying to grip her hand back. "Oh, Merlin, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, bending over closer to his head. "Just don't leave me. I don't want to be without you. Don't you want to see your child? If I _am_ pregnant, I want you to be there with me. Severus, don't… please don't leave me."

Severus struggled to stay awake. "You're… oh, gods. _Now _I finally have a reason to live."

"You have," she said, eyes and cheeks shining with her tears. "You have."

"Marry me," he said, his voice getting stronger. "Hermione, marry m…"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head emphatically. "Yes, I will. Live for that. I can't marry a dead man."

"All right."

* * *

Everyone was shocked, amazed, horrified. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape… getting _married_? Sure enough, Severus recovered, even though he would always carry traces of his two near-death experiences. And sure enough, they were married… a suitable length of time after Hermione's period finally came. Stress, as it turns out, was what caused it to be late, to their relief.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very happy about Hermione's choice. They had grown to like and respect Severus over the period of time he had spent with them, explaining Hermione's role in the war. The only press coverage of the small wedding was for _The Quibbler_, and _The Daily Prophet_ had to get the news second-hand.

Only a few weeks into the marriage, Hermione _did_ fall pregnant, much to their delight. Over the years, they had three children, who all lived at Hogwarts with their parents, and eventually attended the school themselves. Severus stayed on as teacher, and Hermione spent her time writing and doing research, both for herself and her husband.

And guess what?

They all live happily ever after.

**

* * *

**

Okay. Not the greatest ending for a story. I've never been that good at endings, let alone action sequences. But I felt a bit bad that this story's just been sitting here, all alone, unfinished. I hope you enjoyed this story. If you didn't, I've got other ones. I wanted to focus more on the relationship between Hermione and Severus, as opposed to focussing on the battle. I hope the ending wasn't too far-fetched. But at least he

_**did**_** have a reason to live—to marry Hermione. **_**Aw**_**!**

**How saccharine. Well, I never said I was a romance writer. I write crime. There's a difference.**

**There's a difference.**

**By the way, the title of this chapter is referring to this conversation in one of the episodes of **_**Yes, Minister**_**. Not sure which one.**


End file.
